The present invention relates to a device for attaching a prosthesis to an amputee. More particularly, the invention relates to a machine for attaching an artificial leg to an above-the-knee (AK) amputee.
There is almost always some degree of difficulty and discomfort experienced by AK amputees in attaching an artificial leg to the stump of the amputee's limb. The degree of difficulty is extreme when the amputee is otherwise physically disabled or handicapped; e.g., a double amputee having an amputation of a leg and an arm.
The usual manner of attaching an artificial leg to the stump of an AK limb is as follows. The amputee pulls a tubular stocking over the stump of the limb, using one end of the stocking. The amputee then places the other end of the stocking into the valve housing of the socket of the artificial limb. The amputee next uses a slightly upward motion of the hip to allow the fatty tissue of the stump to be pulled down into the socket; then pulls the stocking completely out of the socket. Finally, the amputee places the valve inside the housing to form suction on the socket, thereby attaching the prosthesis to the stump.
Since all of the above steps are characterized by some degree of difficulty, particularly with an otherwise-disabled amputee, the necessary combination of steps is unduly difficult and troublesome for such individuals. There is therefore a pressing need for a device which can assist the AK amputee in attaching the prosthesis. The present invention provides such a device.